Prototype: Next Generation
by Monica26498
Summary: This story is about what will happen if Dana Mercer has a kid but the father's left them already and Dana won't tell the kid about the Uncle Alex Mercer. But black watch know about this and thinks that the kid will be same like Alex a prototype.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's 23.55 Dana Mercer was going to born her first and only son, her husband left her and never come back so know there's only her aunt that kept her company. "You're going to be alright ok Dana, just breath and get ready" said her aunt Lucinda. "Ok…ok… I'm going to be alright" said Dana. The doctor than come in and ready to give her the birth. "You ready Mrs. Mercer" said the doctor. "Yes… I'm ready" said Dana. She and the nurse also doctors than go inside the surgery room, her aunt than just left waiting outside. At midnight her son born, it's was the most tense and happy feeling in her live, her aunt then come to company her inside. "Awwww… he's a healthy baby isn't he Mrs. Mercer" said the doctor. "What you'll name him" said the nurse. "Milo, Milo A Mercer, A short for Alexander" said Dana.

"Mrs. Mercer we need your baby boy now to an immunization" said the nurse. "Oh…ok then" said Dana while giving the baby to the doctor. After a month Dana and her Aunt make a doctor appointment for him and want to get all his son paper.

Name: Milo Alexander Mercer

Birth date: July 16, 2010

Height: -

Weight: 9.15 Pounds

Sex: Male

Age: 1 Month

Parent: Dana Mercer

It's been 5 years since Milo was born and there's no sign of his dad coming home and now Dana Mercer now live with his kid Milo Alexander Mercer and her aunt Lucinda, her husband left them over another women and now his not coming back. Dana has to take care her kid by herself of course she didn't tell Alex about this but Alex already know he have a nephew look like him. The world is still the same but the survivor now live with a protection of the Black Watch included Dana and her kid. Dana now lives with her son and her aunt in the yellow zone. Every five years old kids have to do a check up for a virus and Dana was bringing Milo to the doctor, his doctor paper was:

Name: Milo Alexander Mercer

Birth date: July 16, 2010

Height: 40 inches

Weight: 41.8 lbs

Sex: Male

Age: 5

Parent: Dana Mercer

"Wow, aren't you Milo" said the doctor while looking at Milo. Milo just hides in his mother back. "It's ok I won't hurt you" said the doctor. "Oh yeah Mrs. Mercer I want you to wait outside". "What… why I need to look over my son" said Dana. "Sorry standard procedure, so you need to wait outside Mrs. Mercer" said the nurse. Then Dana waits outside waiting for Milo. It's been three hour and no kid have to check up that long and finally Milo come out but sleeping in the doctor hands, Dana then pick the sleeping Milo. "What happen… how's he?" said Dana. "He's fine healthy even so you don't need to worry about him" said the doctor. Then Dana went home and checks on Milo.

It's been 3 years since he's last check up now he got a check up at school so he don't need a check up at school. Dana Mercer than waking up his only son "Milooooooo… wake up honey time for school" said Dana while waking up her kid. "Uh… I don't want to go to school" said Milo. "I know but you have to so wake up and eat your breakfast" said Dana. Milo then wake up his attitude is exactly like her brother Alex but now Alex are know where to be found. Milo then enter the bathroom, brush his teeth wash his face and then go to his room for changing his clothes and take his backpack and the things he need, he love to wear a hoodie just like Alex's hoodie and a jacket. Then he comes down to eat his breakfast. "Ok I'm done" said Milo. "Wait… here's your lunch, and remember don't go" said Dana. "Don't go to the red zone area and never follow a stranger with a hoodie also anyone that I don't know" said Milo. "Good boy his your lunch and have fun in school" said Dana while giving Milo lunch and kiss him goodbye. Milo then wait in the bus stop for the bus school, he always sit next to Tucker, he love gadget and stuff and know to hack even the most highly security. When they arrived Milo felt someone was behind him following and looking out for him of course when he sees to his back no one was there. Milo go to school just like the other but he was treated different he always been bullied by a many kids, they always said that he's the cause of all this and not just that everyone have their check up for antivirus and Milo was treated different, if other kid check up wasn't painful, well not him his check up was really painful cause there's many shots at him needle always go through his body a lot there's why he always wear a jacket cause many dots of shots was in his body. For a children his age it's really ruining his childhood, his mom know about this and also told the school, Blackwatch leader also through the government but they never response and keep doing that to Milo, that's why when there's a checkup he always run away and hide.

Tucker is his only friend at school, because Tucker doesn't care about Milo status at all but only care that Milo is a really good kid and a fun kid also. At recess Milo always sit with Tucker alone because no one want to go near him, "so Milo, you already done your homework yet" said Tucker. "Why… do you" said Milo. "Well… no not yet so can I borrow yours I kind of don't understand" said Tucker. "So what's the gadget use for?" said Milo. "My dad kind of takes my gadget and ground me cause of the accident with Blackwatch we have to pay a lot" said Tucker. "Find…here" said Milo. Milo actually a really smart kid consider all the scientist searching for cure they give all the student at any school to finish the formula and Milo's paper are very useful considered he's uncle was a scientist but not anymore. At class they we're studying math for 2 hours and then they got an announcement from school board it's said:

Announcement

On Thursday we got a field trip to the unsafe zone but no one allowed wondering off by themselves because the Blackwatch will be there so our great hero James Heller will be coming with us and guiding us in the bus when we see the red zone. The field trip will held on:

Friday, July 16 2017

At: 07.00Am-14.00pPm

All students will gather at school and go there by bus, only bring important thing and your immunization slip.

"Hey Tucker so your uncle coming right" said Milo. "Yeah… so what my dad still thought that he's a freak and never talk to him and I'm not allowed to talk to him also or see him at Christmas" said Tucker. "But it's tomorrow right, your birthday also isn't it Milo". "Yeah… I'll turn 10 years old tomorrow, my mom also want to tell me something to and she said I was ready so I came forward till tomorrow after I got home from the field trip" said Milo. Then the boys left to go home and tell their parents about it and prepared for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex Mercer was on the top of the building try to get something to eat like the soldier that patrolling on the yellow zone, sometimes he misses his sister and a nephew that he never met also his aunt Lucinda that always protect them and take care of them. While he was killing the soldier he saw a little kid that reminds him as a little boy. The kid also has his sister eye and one of the other kid called him "Milo" and he remember that his sister kid name was Milo but he think that couldn't be him. Elizabeth Greene than interrupt his focus on Milo. "Mercer…what are you doing here" said Elizabeth. The hunters that attack Alex than got a taste of it medicine, "huh… useless creature wants to attack me such as you useless person" said Alex. "A big words from a useless man itself" said Elizabeth. Alex then attacks Elizabeth and injured her, then she was getting away.

When Elizabeth has gone hiding Alex lose track of Milo and now he need to know where he is live, because if he found Milo he found his sister Dana too. "Damn I was really clumsy, how I can lose a little kid like that" thought Alex. Alex than keep searching for Milo and he also disguise himself to be a soldier that patrolling around the yellow zone such as school and stuff. When he arrived at school he found Milo but he can't go in cause there's to many people inside and also many soldier guarding the kids. "Damn to many guard and I can brought the attention around him, also I think he doesn't know me too" said Alex. After he said that he saw an announcement and read it he then smile when he read it. " This is perfect now I can meet him but I need to be careful not to met up with Heller itself also I need to pick a really perfect disguise even Elizabeth can't now my plan" said Alex. But of course it's too late because Elizabeth has many spies to spying Alex. "So he want to meet that kid huh, maybe if I killed the kid he's going to hurt until he died" said Elizabeth. "Perfect, then I going to visit them in their field trip". Elizabeth then felt really happy with his plan and know she just need to wait for the day that he killed Mercer not physical but mentally.

Milo then felt then someone was watching him close but it's not the soldier, not the guard or the teacher but someone who was really strong then anyone in his class. "Maybe it's just my imagination" thought Milo. After school he still felt someone was watching him so he need to more aware about the people around him. "HEY MILO" scream Tucker. "What'll you bring for our field trip". "Ah… maybe the original you know, extra shirt, food, drink, stuff like that" said Milo while walking to his house. "What about you?". "Oh I'll bring my new baby here a new the new tech "The SOFT 30132", it's full with many app's and more" said Tucker. "I thought we can't brought high tech and stuff except for our phone" said Milo. "Well that's the specialty about it, it can turn to invisible, and also a phone" said Tucker. Then after that Milo got home and prepare his stuff for tomorrow and Alex prepare himself to.

* * *

I know it's weird right but i'm not in the mood of making it so *TADAAA* this is it my new really weird chapter

ow yeah please review it and i kind of need a new idea cause i'm stuck.

so please... give your idea by review it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Alex…Alex… come back, hold on Alex…..," said a little girl voice. "I'm sorry sis but I'm not the same anymore… because now I'm the virus" said a guy wearing hoodie and attack a little girl that turn out to be a woman. _"NOOOOOOOO…" scream Milo. "Milo…, honey what's wrong" said Dana. "Mom… it's him again, it's the guy who's always in my dream" said Milo. "Honey calm down it's just a dream" said Dana. "But mom now it's different I know his name and it's Alex" said Milo. Dana was completely shock but then again there's not only one Alex that wear a hoodie. "Calm down honey, I'll give you some water ok" said Dana while getting downstairs. "What's wrong?, it's his night terror again" said aunt Lucinda. "Yes and now it's getting worse, the guy who always in his dream name Alex" said Dana. "Alex… you mean my little Alex your brother" said aunt Lucinda. "No…of course not Milo doesn't even know about Alex, and Alex doesn't know either so it's fine" said Dana while grabbing a drink.

Dana then brings a drink also Milo sleeping pill in case of his night terror. "There you go, drink this and straight to bed, you got school and field trip tomorrow" said Dana while she strokes his brown hair. "Ok mom…" said Milo while drinking his medicine. Milo then fast asleep, Dana that look at her son that really look like his big brother kind of worried because Alex can found her and Milo maybe worse he can kill them all.

The next morning Milo still has a headache every morning after the night terror. "Morning sweetie, here this will relieve the pain" said Dana while give him an aspirin. "Thanks mom" said Milo.

"Where's the birthday boy…, ah there you are" said Aunt Lucinda. "Happy…Happy birthday Milo, I still remember the first time your born you make me cry and it's the tear of joy". "Happy birthday sweetie" said Dana while hugging Milo and gives his lunch. "Remember come home as soon you finish your field trip and no playing at Tucker house ok, just go straight home". "Ok mom I will" said Milo while prepare for his school. "Oh and Milo there's a present for you" said Dana while grabbing a little box. It's turn out to be a necklace, Milo then wear it with a happy feeling. "It was my brother, he got it when he's ten years old from my father so know you can have it" said Dana.

"Thanks mom" said Milo while going outside.

"Oh and Milo remember our promise that I'm going to tell you something" said Dana. "Yeah…, I can't wait bye mom" said Milo while getting out from his house. "What are you going to tell him?"said Aunt Lucinda. "About everything, Alex, Heller, Amaya and other" said Dana. "So it's time huh…, don't you think he's ready" said Aunt Lucinda. "Yeah… he is" said Dana.

Milo than walk to the street and meet up with Tucker, "hey Milo my man" said Tucker. "Happy birthday to you, you live in the zoo, you smell like a monkey and you look like one too". "Thanks for the birthdays wish that I look like a monkey" said Milo. "Ahahahahhaha… sorry birthday boy, happy 10 birthday and now you trying to catch up with us hah" said Tucker. "Hell yeah I 'am now nobody call me little Milo again" said Milo.

Then they arrive at school.

After that they go to his class and start the briefing for the field trip. "Well class I have to say Happy Birthday to our classmate Milo and there's someone will show you the rule when we go field trip" said the teacher. "And its Mr. James Heller himself comes on clap your hand kids". Then all the class clap their hands. "Good Morning, I'm James Heller and I'll have something to explain you" said Heller. After he explain everything that happening out the yellow zone he then have to see the list of a kid that coming to the field trip, he also notice there's a Mercer on that list.

"Hey teacher, who's child is Milo Mercer?" said Heller. "Oh… him it's Mrs. Dana Mercer, Alex Mercer sister his birthday boy" said the teacher. "Ok then, MILO MERCER, where's Milo Mercer" said Heller. "Yeah…, it's me what is it" said Milo. "Happy Birthday Milo and also you need to come with us in the special convoy" said Heller while shacking Milo hands. "But what about my friend?" said Milo. "Well you can bring one friend" said Heller. "Ok then Tucker you'll coming with me" said Milo. "Ok Milo…, hi uncle James" said Tucker. "Wait…..no you can't bring him don't you have other friend" said Heller. "Nope only him sorry" said Milo. Heller doesn't have any other choice so know Milo and Tucker join the Blackwatch Convoy. But Heller also concern about his nephew cause he was planning to catch Alex with Milo for the bait so know he need to be careful so Tucker doesn't get hurt. "Why we have to get in here anyway?" said Tucker. "No idea, but if we want to join our field trip we have to obey it right" said Milo. On their way, Alex already been watching them for some time he also need to find Milo and meet him. "He's not on the bus with the kid…perfect" said Alex.

"But where's he, I don't see him anywhere" said Alex. He then see Milo inside the convoy.

Alex smile and ready to persuade his plan

_BOOOOOMM….. a loud noise come from the convoy_

He then attacks the convoy that makes Milo and Tucker surprise. "Protect the kids don't let them been taken" said Heller. "What happen, why we have to get out" said Milo. "What ever it is going to be noisy and a mess" said Tucker while running following his uncle. Milo then running with Tucker and Heller but Alex already know that they'll escape so now he come after them. Heller then notice it come to attack Alex, "we meet again Heller, so how's Amaya". "Oh… she's safe from you Mercer and your sister has a happy life" said Heller while attacking Alex. "Hah….. what's your prove" said Alex. "He's your prove that your sister is happy without you" said Heller while pointing at Milo. "That boy what's he have to do with me" said Alex. "You soon find out Mercer" said Heller. Then they start attacking each other but Alex try to get Milo and Tucker, so Heller try to defense them.

"WHY THE HELL THEY CHASING US" said Tucker. "I DON"T KNOW" said Milo.

They keep running until they can't see Heller and Alex. "Where are we?" said Milo. "I don't know some birthday is it huh" said Tucker. "Well it can get worse" said Milo. And it did suddenly one of the hunters that Elizabeth told to get Milo and bring him to her. So now the hunters chases both of them and even worst all the infected chase after them. "Ok this is the worse and tense birthday ever" said Milo. But suddenly a pain shot come at Milo chest, "ah…, what's happening?" said Milo. "What's happening why I get this sudden hurt in my chest". "Milo… Milo you're alright, come on buddy get up" said Tucker. He also saw there's Alex come after them. "Oh, God come on Milo…, you have to get up". Milo then tries to get up and start to run but in a few minute he starts to get a headache and fainted. "Milo…, Milo come on wake up, you need to wake up Milo come on buddy don't do this to me" said Tucker. "Milo…, come on birthday boy wake…" said Tucker

"Birthday boy, but today is also my birthday" said Alex. Tucker really afraid and also thinking about his uncle and his best friend. Alex than try to get Milo but Tucker try to defense him, "don't even lay a finger on him". "Wow, a brave boy isn't you, just like your uncle that already dead" said Alex. "And, you'll also going to join him if you don't move". Alex then grab Tucker neck and strangled him, Tucker really scared and don't know what to do. "LET GO…LET GO OF M….." said Tucker. He then faint looking at Alex that take Milo, his best friend away.


End file.
